Yuugi's Defeat
by The Fellowship Will Succeed
Summary: Chapter 6 now up Yuugi and Kaiba duel. Somehow, Yuugi gets injured and is hospialized. Anzu and Yuugi fall in love and, well, I'm not good at summeries! Please read to see what I mean! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Yuugi's Defeat  
  
Hey guys!! Well, this is my first drama/romance fic. Now, I've been told that some information in this story is incorrect, but I had to do something!! You'll notice it when you get to it.  
  
CJ: What mistake did you make?  
  
Christina: Read and find out.  
  
CJ: I don't wanna.  
  
Christina: Oh well!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any YU-GI-OH! Characters.  
  
Claimer: I do own the characters Cleo and Zoë. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a cold November morning.  
  
Yuugi and the gang were walking through a forest. Suddenly, Seto Kaiba sprang from some bushes near them.  
  
"I've been looking everywhere for you, Yuugi Muuto (sp?) I want a re-match, right now," Kaiba said fiercely.  
  
"Fine. Where's the field?" Yuugi asked.  
  
As Kaiba lead him to the dueling field, Yuugi's Yami started taking over. He was used to this by now, and it helped him stay focused during a duel.  
  
They finally reached the field. They both got situated and the duel began.  
  
Yuugi/Yami had drawn their five cards. In his hand were:  
  
Summoned Skull (ATK/2500 DEF/ 1200)  
  
Trap Hole (all monsters of Kaiba's on  
the field with an ATK of 1000 or more  
would be destroyed)  
  
Gaia the Fierce Knight (ATK/ 2300 DEF/  
2100)  
  
Mystical Elf (ATK/800 DEF/2000)  
  
Monster Reborn (any monster in the  
graveyard may be reborn to your side)  
  
He started to strategize and play. Kaiba played one of his beloved Blue Eyes, White Dragons (ATK/3000 DEF/2500).  
  
As the duel progressed, it became apparent that Yuugi/Yami had better skills, because they were winning.  
  
Kaiba (now growing desperate; his life points were 500 out of 2000) drew his third and final Blue Eyes, White Dragon. He now had two of them on the field. If only he could draw a Monster Reborn card and get his first Blue Eyes, White Dragon on the field.  
  
He closed his eyes, drew a card and looked at it in disbelief.  
  
Kaiba had drawn the Monster Reborn card. He could now combine the three Blue Eyes, White Dragons to create the Blue Eyes, Ultimate Dragon (ATK/ 3000 per head DEF/2500 per head. It had three heads). He ended his turn.  
  
Yuugi/Yami drew a card. It was the Dark Magician (ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 2100)  
  
"I play the 'Dark Magician' in defense mode." Yuugi/Yami said confidently," I also play this card, face down."  
  
The card he played was the Trap Hole card. The card would have destroyed all of Kaiba's monsters, including his Blue Eyes, White Dragons. But, he didn't activate it.  
  
It was now Kaiba's turn. He summoned his last Blue Eyes, White Dragon to create the Blue Eyes, Ultimate Dragon. This surprised Yuugi/Yami, but they were determined to win. However, Seto Kaiba's next move was very unexpected. He created the Blued Eyes, Ultimate Dragon and attacked Yuugi/Yami's Dark Magician. (A/N: This next part is the part that's wrong, I think)  
  
The blast from the Dragon was very powerful. It, not only took down their Dark Magician, but it threw Yuugi/Yami off their podium. The podiums are raised about ten feet off the ground. Yuugi/Yami would have been all right, if they had not hit a tree.  
  
"Ouch, that looked like it hurt." Kaiba said with a laugh," Guess this means I win."  
  
He walked out of the field area, still laughing. 


	2. Emergency

Meanwhile, Joey, Anzu, Ryou, and Tristan had run over to where Yuugi lie limp.  
  
"Yuugi! Yuugi! Wake up!" Joey said kneeling down next to Yuugi and shaking his shoulders.  
  
Yuugi didn't answer. His head lolled hopelessly from side to side.  
  
" Oh please Yuugi! Please! You've just got to wake up! You've just got to!" Anzu said tearfully.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
" Should we take him home?" Ryou asked.  
  
Joey and Tristan looked at each other and sighed. Joey picked up Yuugi easily.  
  
" C'mon Yuug," Joey said sadly.  
  
" Where are we taking him?" Anzu asked, "Home?"  
  
"Nope," Tristan said.  
  
"Oh. The hospital." Ryou said sadly.  
  
"Duh." Joey said under his breath.  
  
When they got to the hospital, the doctor's and nurses took Yuugi. Joey, Tristan, Anzu and Ryou were led to a waiting room.  
  
After a few minutes, a doctor came out and wanted to know what happened to Yuugi. Joey and Tristan answered his questions while Ryou (looking embarrassed, yet sympathetic) comforted Anzu. Anzu had gone into a major meltdown.  
  
After they finished answering questions, Joey and Tristan went back to talking with Ryou. They would have talked with Anzu, but she was still crying. As they were talking, Ryou noticed something on Joey's hand.  
  
"Joey, what's on your hand?" Ryou asked him.  
  
" Huh?" Joey looked at his hand. " Oh man! I think it's . blood."  
  
"Whoa, Yuugi's in worse shape than we thought." Tristan said sadly.  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth, Anzu began to cry even harder.  
  
Joey went to wash his hands. When he came back, Yuugi's grandpa was there.  
  
". and then he hit a tree." Tristan finished. He had been telling Mr. Muuto (sp.?) what had happened.  
  
" And if you'll believe it, it was Joey's idea to bring Yuugi here!" Ryou said.  
  
" Yeah, we were gonna take him home, but Joey picked Yuugi up and brought him here." Tristan said proudly.  
  
" That was a smart move. I don't think we could have done anything for Yuugi and home." Mr. Muuto said, " Thank-you, Joey."  
  
" No prob' Mr. M." Joey smiled. *$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
It was all black. Yuugi became confused. Was he dead? Probably not. But then, what was wrong? Was he blind?  
  
/' No, you stupid aibou'/ a voice said. He tried to talk back, but he couldn't.  
  
/'You're unconscious, which means so am I '/ the voice said.  
  
//'Yami? '// Yuugi thought.  
  
/' Yes. '/ His yami said.  
  
//' Where are we? '// Yuugi asked.  
  
/' Probably in the hospital, '/ Yami said.  
  
//' What happened? '//  
  
/'You don't remember? '/ His Yami asked.  
  
//'No'//  
  
/' Well, we were dueling Seto Kaiba. And winning, I might add. He put together his Blue Eyes, Ultimate Dragon and blasted the Dark Magician. But, the blast also knocked us off the podium, and we hit a tree. '/ Yami told Yuugi.  
  
//' Do you think we lost? '// Yuugi asked stupidly.  
  
/' No, ya' think? '/ Yami replied.  
  
//'Oh. I hope the others don't worry too much. '// Yuugi said.  
  
/' Knowing Anzu, she's probably in floods about us.'/ Yami said easily.  
  
//' Yeah. I hope they don't call my cousin Cleo in America. She has the Millennium Necklace, and a bad tempered yami. '// Yuugi said gloomily.  
  
/'What's her yami's name? '/ Yami asked interestedly.  
  
//' Um.. Chloe? No, Zoë. That's it, Zoë. '// Yuugi said. He realized just then why Yami wanted to know.  
  
//' No!! Don't even.'//  
  
/' What? I just wanted to know. '/ Yami said with fake innocence.  
  
//' Sure. '//  
  
/' Why would they call your cousin? '/ Yami asked.  
  
//' My grandpa calls her all the time. '// Yuugi replied dully.  
  
/' Oh. '/  
  
//' And if Zoë hears that Kaiba did this to us, she's gonna go berserk. '// Yuugi finished.  
  
/' Ah. I see. '/  
  
//' Well, what do you think the others are doing? '// Yuugi wondered.  
  
/' Well, Anzu's crying her eyes out, Ryou or Tristan should be comforting her; Joey's probably feeling guilty, and your grandpa might be hoping that you're ok. '/ Yami said carelessly.  
  
//' Wow. You've been studying my family and friends carefully. Why? '// Yuugi asked amazed.  
  
/' They're not just your family and friends, but mine too. '/ Yami responded. $*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
" Mr. Muuto?" a nurse said from the waiting room door.  
  
" Yes?" replied Yuugi's grandpa. They all got excited. It had been about five hours since they brought Yuugi in. Anzu had (finally) stopped crying.  
  
" The doctor would like to speak with you." Mr. Muuto got up and walked out of the waiting room. The rest sighed.  
  
The nurse led Mr. Muuto into an office. He went in and sat down 


	3. The Results

"Hello Mr. Muuto," the doctor said, " I'm Dr. Rex Brown. I treated your grandson in the Emergency Room. Apparently what happened, according to his friends, was he was playing Duel Monsters when his opponent's monster attacked. The force of the attack threw him off his podium, about ten feet off the ground, and into a tree."  
  
" But how? The monster's are just cards." Mr. Muuto asked.  
  
" Yes, but when they are played on a holographic field, the image is projected into the third dimension, and the attacks can be quite real." Dr. Brown replied.  
  
" Oh. I see."  
  
" Your grandson suffers from a fractured left leg (fractured in three places), a moderate concussion, and several cuts." Dr. Brown told Mr. Muuto. " And he's still unconscious."  
  
" Oh my! Um, would it be alright if Yuugi's friend's and I go and see him?" Mr. Muuto asked the doctor cautiously.  
  
"Yes, but please be quiet. He should rest."  
  
" Of course. Thank-you Dr. Brown. Er, what room is he in again?"  
  
"Room 341."  
  
"Oh. Right, thank-you." And Mr.Muuto left the office.  
  
He went back into the waiting room. As he walked in, Joey, Anzu, Ryou, and Tristan got up from their chairs.  
  
"Well Mr. Muuto? How' Yuugi?" asked Joey anxiously.  
  
" The doctor said he has a broken leg, a concussion, and some cuts." Mr. Muuto replied sadly.  
  
Just then, Anzu burst into tears again. Ryou tried to comfort her, but nothing helped.  
  
" Anzu, if you stop crying, we can go see Yuugi," Mr. Muuto said gently.  
  
"Really? Is he up to it?" Anzu asked tearfully.  
  
" Well, he hasn't come around yet. But the doctor said if we're quiet, we can see him." Mr. Muuto told them.  
  
" I think I'll stay here," Tristan said.  
  
" Me, too." Ryou agreed.  
  
" Well, I'll just go in for a sec," Joey said, " Hospitals give me da creeps."  
  
So Anzu, Joey, and Mr. Muuto walked out of the waiting room. Mr. Muuto led the way to room 341.  
  
When they walked in, Anzu gave a little gasp. Joey looked even guiltier, and Mr. Muuto looked even sadder than before.  
  
Yuugi had his left leg up in a sling. There were bandages around his head; he had Band-Aids all over, an I.V. in his arm, an oxygen tube and that annoying heart monitor. (A/N: I'm sorry if this sound too detailed) $*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
/'Hey, I hear something, '/ Yami said.  
  
//'Really? Let me listen, '// Yuugi replied  
  
Yuugi listened. Someone was out there. But who? He listened more carefully.  
  
" Hey Yuug. I'm sorry dis happened. I shouldn' a' letchya duel dat jerk Kaiba. Oh, well. I'll see ya' when you're a wake."  
  
//' That sounded like Joey. '//Yuugi told Yami.  
  
/' Yes it did. '/ His Yami agreed.  
  
" Yuugi. I'm sorry, but I have to go and re-open shop. I need to make more money to pay for your hospital bill. I'll be back when the game shop closes. Anzu, if Yuugi wakes up, please call me at the shop, ok?"  
  
//' That's Grandpa! Too bad he has to work for my bill. I wish he didn't have to. '// Yuugi said sadly.  
  
/' Yes. '/  
  
Then they felt something. Someone took their hand, and rubbed it.  
  
/'//' Anzu. '//'/ Yuugi and Yami said together.  
  
" Oh Yuugi! I wish you hadn't dueled Kaiba. None of this would have happened if you hadn't."  
  
Yuugi and Yami felt Anzu's teardrops hit their arm. Almost simultaneously, they tried to open their eyes. But, it was like their eyes were glued shut. Yuugi wanted nothing more than to comfort Anzu and tell her that he was all right. $*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
Joey walked back out into the waiting room. Tristan and Ryou looked at him when he came in. Joey looked so guilty that the other two thought that Yuugi must have died.  
  
" Joey? What's wrong?" Tristan said, trying to comfort his friend.  
  
" Yuugi's worse den I thought. He's got a breathin' tube, an I.V., and dat heart monitor ting." Joey replied, " He wouldn' need 'em if I had stopped him from duelin' dat jerk Kaiba."  
  
" Joey. It's not your fault! Yuugi has a mind of his own. He wouldn't have listened to you. You know he'll accept all challenges." Tristan said soothingly.  
  
" Yeah, I guess you're right. Tanks Tristan." Joey looked less guilty.  
  
" So, uh, how's he lookin'?" Ryou asked carefully.  
  
" Not so good. He's go t Band-aids all over, bandages on his head, and his leg's up in one a' dose sling tings." Joey replied gloomily.  
  
" Oh." $*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$ 


	4. A Crush

"Miss? Miss? Visiting hours is over." A nurse was at Yuugi's door. It was about ten o'clock at night.  
  
" Oh. Alright," Anzu replied. The nurse pushed her medicine cart to another room.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow Yuugi," Anzu told him. She kissed his cheek, gave his hand a final squeeze and left his room.  
  
She wandered back out into the waiting room. Joey, Tristan and Ryou were still there. Tristan and Ryou were sleeping. Joey, on the other hand, was staring at his feet, apparently thinking (which was odd, because Joey doesn't usually do that).  
  
" You guys are still here?" Anzu asked in surprise.  
  
" Yeah, we woulda felt guilty if we letchya be here by yourself," Joey spoke softly.  
  
"Joey, are you alright?" she asked concerned.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah. I was just. thinkin'."  
  
"Oh. Well, we should wake Tristan and Ryou up so we can go home." Anzu said thoughtfully.  
  
Joey reached over and poked the two of them. Tristan and Ryou stirred and woke up.  
  
" Just five more minutes, Mom, I don't wanna go to school today," Tristan said stupidly.  
  
" What time is it?" Ryou asked.  
  
" Late, I think about ten." Anzu told him.  
  
They stood up and began to walk home. $*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
//' I wonder what time it is, '// Yuugi wondered  
  
/' Probably late. Anzu went home. '/ Yami said.  
  
//' Yeah. '//  
  
/' I think we should get some sleep. '/ Yami told Yuugi.  
  
//' You're right. * Yawn*. '//  
  
Yuugi and Yami went to sleep. In the morning, Anzu came back, just like she said. Yuugi's grandpa came, too. Anzu took their hand again.  
  
Just as Yuugi's grandpa and Anzu started to talk, Yuugi started to feel sick. In fact, he didn't feel quite right, like he was missing something. He tried to ask Yami if he felt all right, but Yami never woke up. His heart pace quickened. Suddenly, an alarm went off. Yuugi's heart raced and he knew no more. $*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
As soon as the alarm went off, Anzu let Yuugi and Yami's hand go, afraid that she did something wrong. But the alarm didn't stop. Doctor's and nurses flooded into their room. A nurse shooed Anzu and Mr. Muuto out.  
  
"What's going on?" Mr. Muuto demanded.  
  
" I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to leave. Please wait in the waiting room." the nurse said briskly.  
  
Anzu barely noticed where she was going. Yuugi's grandpa put his arm around her.  
  
" Anzu, are you all right?" he asked gently.  
  
She didn't answer. She just let Mr. Muuto lead her into the waiting room and into a chair.  
  
"Yo Anzu, wassup?" Joey asked concerned.  
  
She said nothing. Mr. Muuto explained to the others what had happened.  
  
" Oh my gosh. Anzu, are you okay?" Tristan asked her.  
  
She didn't respond. Anzu just sat there in disbelief. $*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$**$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
Yuugi was still in the darkness. His heart had slowed down a little. He tried to talk to Yami, but Yami wasn't awake.  
  
Then, Yuugi heard voices. He listened.  
  
". but what could have made his heart pace to quicken like that?"  
  
" Well, it could be the antibiotic. You see, this particular medicine has been known to cure nearly all infections. But, if a person is allergic to hydroxypropyl, it can have serious side effects.  
  
" Like what, Doctor?"  
  
" Well, it can cause blood poisoning, vomiting, diarrhea (A/N: EWWWWW!!!!!!!!: p), and in some cases, cardiac arrest."  
  
" Is that what happened? He nearly went into cardiac arrest?"  
  
" Yes, I believe that's what happened."  
  
" Should I take him off it, sir?"  
  
" Oh absolutely! He's very lucky to be here."  
  
Yuugi sighed mentally. He felt very scared at that moment.  
  
Suddenly, Yuugi felt Yami wake up.  
  
/' What happened? '/ Yami asked.  
  
//' I think that we nearly died. I just heard a doctor and nurse talking. '// Yuugi responded.  
  
/' Damn that medicine!! I knew it was no good! '/  
  
//' What?! You knew we were allergic to hydroxypropyl? '// Yuugi asked in surprise.  
  
/' We are? I didn't know that. Hmmmm. '/  
  
//' Then how did you know that the medicine was no good? '// Yuugi asked.  
  
/' Yesterday, I really wasn't feeling well, and you know I don't trust modern medicine. '/ Yami told his aibou.  
  
//' Oh. '//  
  
/' Are they taking us off it? '/ Yami queried.  
  
//' Yeah. '//  
  
/' Are they putting us on another one? '/  
  
//' Probably. '// $*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
" Excuse me," Anzu got a nurses attention.  
  
" Yes? How may I help you?"  
  
" Can you tell me if we can see Yuugi Muuto in room 341?" Anzu asked politely.  
  
" Let me check." The nurse walked over to Yuugi's room and looked at the clipboard. She then knocked on his door, and opened it. It looked like the nurse was asking somebody something. Anzu began to get excited.  
  
The nurse walked back over to Anzu.  
  
" The nurse in his room said you may go and see him, if you're extremely quiet." The nurse said with a smile.  
  
" Ok. Thank-you."  
  
Anzu and Mr. Muuto walked up to Yuugi's room. Anzu took the door handle, and then let it go.  
  
" Mr. Muuto, you'll have to open it. I can't do it." Anzu said quickly.  
  
" O-okay."  
  
Mr. Muuto opened Yuugi's door. Yuugi was there, just as he was before. A nurse was changing his bandages.  
  
When she was done, Mr. Muuto asked the nurse about what had happened earlier. She told them that Yuugi was allergic to hydroxypropyl, which was in the antibiotic Dr. Brown was giving him. The allergic reaction caused him to nearly go into cardiac arrest. She left Yuugi's room. As soon as she left, Anzu burst into tears.  
  
"Anzu! Calm down! Your going to get us kicked out!" Mr. Muuto tried to comfort her.  
  
"I'm s-sorry," Anzu sobbed, "It's just that, well, I can't stand to see Yuugi like this. The fact that he nearly died is just enough to push me over the edge, and the sadness is so overwhelming."  
  
" I know, I know." $*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
Yuugi's grandpa had gone home. Anzu had Yuugi's hand in hers. She prayed that he would wake up and get better soon. She smoothed back his bangs. Yuugi looked so peaceful. She kissed his forehead. Anzu leaned back in her chair. She took one more look at Yuugi and fell asleep. $*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
//' Anzu has been taking good care of us lately. '// Yuugi said.  
  
/' Yeah. '/ Agreed his Yami.  
  
//' She is so sweet. I love the way that she hardly ever thinks of herself. '// Yuugi said affectionately.  
  
/' Yuugi, do you have a crush on Anzu? '/ Yami asked mischievously.  
  
//' A crush? '//  
  
/' Yes, I think you do. '/  
  
//' No way. But, now that you mention it, Anzu is looking pretty cute these days.'// Yuugi said absent-mindedly.  
  
/' I knew it. '/ Yami said triumphantly.  
  
//' So? '//  
  
/' So nothing. I think it's sweet. '/  
  
//' Oh. '//  
  
Yuugi and Yami went to sleep. Yuugi dreamt of Anzu and Yami dreamt of taking over the world and making it become like ancient Egypt. $*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$* 


	5. A New Threat?

" Anzu? Hey, Anzu. We gotta go home." Joey poked Anzu awake.  
  
" What? Oh. Okay." She let go of Yuugi's hand.  
  
" Hey, are you like, crushin' on Yuugi or somethin'?" Joey asked her.  
  
" What? Well. maybe a little crush." Anzu said with a smile.  
  
" Oh, I see." Joey said mischievously.  
  
" Oh, it's not like that," Anzu said blushing.  
  
" Sure," Joey left the room. Anzu looked down on Yuugi.  
  
" Please wake up soon." Anzu whispered. She bent down and kissed Yuugi on the cheek.  
  
The next day, Anzu went to Yuugi's room. She sat on her usual chair and took Yuugi's hand.  
  
" Good morning Yuugi," Anzu told the unconscious figure, " I had some news from your grandpa today. He called your cousin Cleo in America and told her that you were in the hospital."  
  
//' Oh great. Now Zoë will be on the warpath! '// Yuugi said gloomily.  
  
Just then, Anzu looked up to find Joey standing in the doorway.  
  
" Joey! "What are you doing here?" Anzu asked in surprise.  
  
" I thought I would give you a break or somethin'. Ya know, being with Yuugi all the time and all." Joey said with slight embarrassment.  
  
" Aw. that's sweet," Anzu said sweetly.  
  
She and Joey started talking. After a while, they heard a noise. It wasn't the alarm. It sounded like a moan. They looked down at Yuugi. He was stirring and making noises!!  
  
" Yuugi?" Anzu asked carefully, letting go of his hand.  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
" Oh my gosh!! What happened?" Yuugi sat up so quickly that he nearly ripped out his I.V. and oxygen tubes.  
  
Yuugi had apparently forgot the conversations that he and Yami had. (A/N: Why?)  
  
" Whoa, Yuugi, take it easy! Lie down before you hurt yourself," Joey said, gently pushing Yuugi back onto his bed.  
  
" Oh Yuugi!! We were all so worried about you! I'm so glad you're awake!!" Anzu said with tears in her eyes.  
  
" Where's my grandpa?" Yuugi asked looking around.  
  
" He had to go open shop. Mr. Muuto felt really bad that he couldn't be here with you, Yuugi." Anzu said.  
  
" Oh. I see." Yuugi said, still a little dazed.  
  
" Oh no!! I forgot that I was supposed to call Mr. Muuto when you woke up!! I'll be right back." Anzu quickly dashed out of Yuugi's room, digging for change in her purse.  
  
Yuugi looked at Joey. He was sitting in a chair by the door and was looking at the ceiling.  
  
" Are you ok?" Yuugi asked Joey.  
  
He looked at Yuugi. Yuugi could tell that Joey was angry about something, but he wanted to know what.  
  
Joey sighed. He walked over to Yuugi's bed and sat in Anzu's chair. He smiled a fake smile at Yuugi and spoke softly to him.  
  
" I'm ok. I'm not the one who's been knocked out for tree days."  
  
" You're upset about something." Yuugi said with concern.  
  
The smile faded off Joey's face. He looked angry.  
  
" Damn it Yuug! If I hadn't letchya duel dat jerk Kaiba, none a' dis woulda happened!!" Joey shouted.  
  
" Joey! Calm down!! You're going to get us kicked out!!" Anzu said coming back into the room.  
  
" Joey. It wasn't your fault. I probably would have dueled Kaiba anyway." Yuugi said gently.  
  
" I know." Joey said in a defeated voice.  
  
"So, is my grandpa coming?" Yuugi asked Anzu.  
  
" Yeah. He said he'd be down as soon as he could." Anzu said.  
  
" That's good."  
  
Just then, a nurse came into Yuugi's room.  
  
" Oh. You're awake! Well, I'll have to tell Dr. Brown as soon as I finish changing your bandages." she said kindly.  
  
She went to work unraveling the bandages around Yuugi's head. She had given Joey and Anzu masks so Yuugi's wound wouldn't get infected. She, too, had one on.  
  
After she finished putting medicated ointment on his wound and put fresh bandages on, she left and told Dr. Brown that Yuugi had woke up.  
  
Dr. Brown came into Yuugi's room to find Anzu, Joey and Yuugi all talking.  
  
" Well, I see my patient's awake finally," Dr. Brown said cheerfully, " I'm sorry, but I have to examine Yuugi. You can see him in about, oh, an hour or so."  
  
" Oh. Ok." Anzu and Joey walked out of Yuugi's room and into the waiting room.  
  
" What are we supposed to do for an hour?" Joey asked after two minutes.  
  
" Why don't we go to Yuugi's house for dinner. I'm sure Mr. Muuto is still there," Anzu suggested.  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
The next day, Yuugi's cousin, Cleo, arrived in Japan. Mr. Muuto greeted her. He took her to his house and showed her to her room. After she got situated, they went to the hospital to see Yuugi.  
  
" Hi Yuugi. How are you feeling?" Cleo asked kindly.  
  
" Hey Cleo. I feel like I was thrown against a tree. What do you think I feel like?" Yuugi asked, slightly crabby.  
  
" I'm sorry."  
  
" How was your trip?" Yuugi asked more civilized.  
  
" Like hell. I HATE airplanes," Cleo said with a slight shiver.  
  
All the while, Yami was watching.  
  
/'Oh Yuugi! You are so privileged to have such a beautiful cousin.'/ Yami practically gasped.  
  
Indeed she was beautiful. Cleo was about seventeen. She had long, golden blonde hair and royal blue eyes. She was tall and lean, but not too skinny. Cleo also had a great tan and lots of little freckles. And curves, too. (A/N: That part was written by my little brother. He put more detail in it, but that would have taken up the whole page.)  
  
//' I know. Wait until you see Zoë. She looks just like Cleo, but her hair is slightly darker, and she dresses wilder.'// Yuugi told Yami.  
  
" So, when are you getting out?" Cleo asked.  
  
" Well, the doctors said I should be going home sometime next week." Yuugi responded.  
  
" Wow. That's a long stay," Cleo said mostly to herself.  
  
" Tell me about it."  
  
" So, who are your friends?" Cleo asked looking at Joey and Anzu.  
  
" Oh. This is Anzu. She's been my best friend since kindergarten. And this is Joey. He's been my other best friend since seventh grade." Yuugi said.  
  
" Nice to meet you," Anzu said politely.  
  
" Uhhh. what? Oh yeah! A pleasure." Joey said coming out of his daze.  
  
Joey had been staring at Cleo since she walked in.  
  
//' It looks like you've got competition, '// Yuugi told Yami.  
  
/' I'll get to her first. '/ Yami said.  
  
//'I won't let you hit on my cousin, Yami. Now, Zoë, I'll let you. '// Yuugi said.  
  
/' Huh? Why? What's wrong with her? '/ Yami asked.  
  
//' Nothing. She's just Cleo's darker half. And sometimes, she can get pretty loopy. '// Yuugi told his yami.  
  
/' Loopy? How? '/ Yami asked.  
  
Yuugi gave a mental fake cough that sounded like: //' * in bed* '//  
  
/' Ooooh. I see. She sounds like fun. '/ Yami said mischievously.  
  
//' Yami, we're in the hospital. How can you even think of that now? '// Yuugi asked incredulously.  
  
/' Talent. '/ Yami said, back in his daze.  
  
" So, how's the food here?" Cleo asked mockingly.  
  
" Shut up Cleo. I'd rather have hospital food than your cooking." Yuugi said just as mocking.  
  
" Ooooh. Yuugi, you got her mad." Anzu said.  
  
" Yeah? Well just remember, I came here to see you. Just remember that, okay?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
As Cleo, Yuugi, Mr. Muuto and Anzu started talking, (Joey was in a daze staring at Cleo) Yami began to sense another presence in the room. A dark presence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christina: So, how did you like it?  
  
CJ: Personally, I think it's one of our best stories.  
  
Christina: Yeah?  
  
CJ: Well, except for that tiny mistake.  
  
Bunny: I thought it was wonderful!!  
  
Tsuki: We didn't take over the world!!  
  
Devsagi: Yeah!!  
  
CJ: And I didn't get Joey!!  
  
As the yami's begin to discuss what was wrong with the story, the aibous began to strategize how to take down their yamis.  
  
Katie: How are they supposed to take over the world if they're always discussing other things, fighting, or swooning over people who don't know they exist?  
  
All yami's: We heard that!  
  
Everyone takes out their mallets and begin to bash each other.  
  
CJ and Christina: That's all folks! *~* 


End file.
